The Other Pop Sensation?
by klber3
Summary: What happens when Aly Dalton moves in next door to Jackson and Miley? What happens when new pop star Karina leads a double life? Find out! JacksonXOC, Moliver! R&R Please!
1. Karina

Chapter 1

Karina

"Miley! We've got to go! We're supposed to be there at 7 for a sound check! Its 630!'' Lily yelled up the stairs. "I'm coming!" Miley said running down the stairs. Hannah's wig was in pigtails for tonight. Lola's hair was currently electric blue. "Come on Ms. Lafnagle, we've got to go." Miley smiled as she and Lilly climbed into the limo. "Hey, why's there a moving van at the Dontzig's house?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, they moved." Robbie Ray stopped and high-fived Jackson. "Those are our new neighbors, the Dalton's."

"Oh, cool!" Lilly smiled. "Hey Miles, they've got a daughter your age. Her name's Aly. She's a total babe!" Jackson said.

"Thanks Jackson. But I really didn't need to know how much you're going to ogle her..."

They arrived at the coliseum. Hannah was doing a concert with the new pop star Karina. "I hope Karina's nicer than Mikayla!" Lola said as they entered Hannah's dressing room. "CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!"

"LI-LOLA. STOP. Slow. Go." Hannah laughed.

"Hannah!" a mousy girl popped in the door.

"Traci!" Hannah gave her a hug.

"Tell me, have you heard Karina's new single? Do you love it?!" she said in her usual peppy but nasal voice (due to her deviated septum).

"Actually I do." Hannah responded.

"Wonderful! Hannah, meet Karina!" a girl walked in wearing dark black skinny jeans, blue converses, a long sparkly lime green shirt, and long strawberry blonde hair with brown highlights. She had deep green eyes and an interesting smile. "Hi Hannah! It's great to finally meet you!" she shook Hannah's hand. "You too! Oh by the way, I love your song. It's really good! Did you write it?" Hannah asked. "Yeah, Thanks!" she said. "Ms. Montana, Karina, you go on in five!"

"Well, see you out there!" Karina said as she and Traci left. Lola came over and said, "Wow, she's actually,... NICE!" Hannah and her laughed.

Hannah and Karina were right be hind the curtain as the opening act introduced them. "Karina and Hannah Montana!" They ran out on stage and sang "Girls Just Want to Have Fun". Hannah came off stage and waited for Karina to finish her songs, and then Hannah went on and Karina waited for her. After Hannah finished "Rockstar", Karina went out and they finished with "Bigger Than Us".

"Great job Karina!" Hannah said to her as they got backstage. "You too Hannah! That was awesome singing your song together!"

"No problem, next time we should do one of yours!"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah! You're awesome!"

Karina gave Hannah a hug and they exchanged numbers. "I guess I'll see you sometime!" Hannah said as she got in her limo. "Yeah, see you!" Karina got into her limo.

Karina was riding home and her cell phone rang. It was Hannah? "Hello?"

"Hey Karina! My dad says we got scheduled to go on 'The Real Deal' with Colin Lasseter tomorrow! I'll see you then?"

"Great! See you!"

Karina's limo dropped her off the Embassy Suite and she went upstairs to the 4th floor. She went in and she saw her mom. "Hey Aly! How was it?" her mom asked. "Awesome. Hannah's really cool! Can we go home now?" Aly said taking off the Karina wig. "Yep. Oh, Colin Lasseter for 'The Real Deal' called, you're on for tomorrow with Hannah Montana."

"Trust me mom. I already know." She smiled as they grabbed their stuff heading out of the room to go home.


	2. Welcome To California

Chapter 2

Welcome to California

"ALY! Wake up! School!" her mom yelled up the stairs. She sprung out of bed and got ready. She brushed and straightened her long blonde hair, put in black hoop earrings, put on light blue flared jeans, black converse, and a red tank top. She ran down stairs and hopped in her mom's car and rode to school. She walked with her mom into the office and got registered. "Have a great first day honey!" Ms. Dalton gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

She found her assigned locker and put her shelf in, some magnets, and a Karina poster. 'I can't love myself a little?' she thought to herself. To make it a little less vain, she put up one of Hannah too. "Hey, are you new here?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see a boy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and not the tallest in the world... "Oh, yeah! I'm Aly." She smiled putting some stuff in her locker.

"I'm Jackson Stewart. I'm an eleventh grader." He smiled and shook Aly's hand.

"Oh, I'm Alyssa Dalton, and I'm a lowly freshman." She smiled.

"Really? You look like you could be in 10th. Would you like me to show you to your first class?" he asked.

"That'd be great! I have Mr. Mango in 209 for English."

"Really? So does my sister Miley! You should meet her. I'm sure she'll help you."

Jackson took her arm in his and walked her to her class.

"Here it is! Well, have a good first day, I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks a lot!" she smiled and went into the class.

She saw an empty seat behind a blonde girl.

"Is that seat taken?"

"Uh, no. Go ahead." The girl replied looking knee deep in some skateboard magazine.

Alyssa sat down and got out some paper and a Karina pen. Aly laughed to herself about all the Karina stuff she had.

"Hey, is that a Karina pen?" a girl behind her tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Do you like Karina?" Aly asked.

"I love Karina! Did you see her in concert with Hannah Montana?" the girl asked.

Well, I didn't go... But I saw it Haha Aly thought to herself. "Yeah! It was really cool."

"Oh! Sorry, I feel so stupid. I'm Miley Stewart and in front of you is Lily Truscott."

"I'm Aly Dalton, I just moved here from Colorado." She smiled. "Oh, Miley! You're Jackson's sister!"

"Yeah, how do you know Jackson?"

"My locker's next to his, and he walked me here."

"Oh! Well, that was surprisingly nice of him."

"I wonder why?" Lilly laughed. Miley laughed too.

"All right class, take out your books and turn to page 35 and Lilly, start reading. Miley you can pick up on pa- Wait, who are you?" Mr. Mango pointed at Aly.

"I'm Alyssa Dalton and I just moved here from Colorado."

"Oh, well, we're reading Romeo & Juliet, I've got an extra copy you can use for today. I expect you to have a copy by tomorrow!" he started to walk to my desk.

"Oh, I have a copy." This made him smile.

"Really, well. In that case, welcome to California!"

Fifth period rolled around and Alyssa walked out of the lunch line with her tray and spotted Jackson walking over to her. "Hey pretty lady. Looks like you survived so far." Jackson smiled. "Oh, yeah." Aly said. Jackson sat at a table and motioned for her to join. Another guy sat down across the table. "Hey Jackson, man Ms. Kunkle is so-" he stopped when he saw Aly. "Jackson, who's your friend?"

"Cooper this is Aly, Aly this is Cooper." He said.

"Nife do meeh yoo." He said taking a bite of a burger.

"Nife do meeh yoo too?" Aly laughed making fun of him.

Miley came up behind Aly and said, "Hey, don't sit with these losers, come sit with us!"

"Uh, I guess so. Is that okay with you?" Aly asked Jackson. "Yeah, I'll see you around I guess then." He looked a little disappointed, but smiled. "Thanks for everything." She said and followed Miley and Lilly to a table across the courtyard.

"So, how are you liking it here?" Lilly asked. "It's cool, the people are pretty friendly." Aly said. Just then Oliver walked up and sat down next to Lilly. "Oliver, did you really need to get 4 sodas?" Lilly asked him. "Of course I did, Jackson challenged me to a belch off!" he said. "Miley. Tell mom over there to leave me alone!" Oliver whined. "Lilly, Oliver eat and be quiet."

"Oh! I almost forgot, Oliver this is Aly, Aly this is Oliver." Miley introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" he asked. "Colorado."

"Oh! Well, welcome to California."


	3. Talk Show

Chapter 3

Talk Show

"Hey honey! How was school?" Ms. Dalton asked her daughter. "It was good, I met some new friends."

"Wonderful! I've invited the neighbors over for dinner tonight. We're eating at five thirty. Then we have to be at the studio at 9!" Aly ran upstairs and took her shoes off.

Karina's cell phone rang. It was Hannah. "Hello?"

"Karina! How are you? It's Hannah."

"Hey Hannah, I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm great, just my dad's in negotiations over doing a concert in Charlotte, NC next month and just wanted to know if you wanted to do it too?" Hannah asked. 'OMG? Is Hannah Montana asking me, Karina to do a concert with her?!' Aly thought to herself.

"Sounds great! I uh, just have to ask my mom. Can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Uh, well, we're about to go out dinner. But how about you let me know tonight at Colin's?"

"Sure! See you then."

"Bye"

"Bye."

"MOM!" Aly yelled and ran down the stairs. "What? Are you okay?" Ms. Dalton asked. "Yeah I'm fine, Hannah wants to do a concert with Karina in NC next month!"

"Honey that's great! You can do it if you want to."

"Thanks!! I'll tell her tonight!" Aly clapped and gave her mom a hug. The doorbell rang. "That must be the neighbors! Please get the door. Be nice!" Ms. Dalton yelled after Aly as she went to the door.

She opened the door to see a man, Miley and Jackson at her door. "Miley! Jackson! You're our neighbors?" Aly blurted out.

"Aly!" Miley burst past the man and tackled Aly in a hug. Ms. Dalton came to the door. "Robbie! Sorry! I was finishing dinner. " she said.

"This is my daughter Miley, attached to your daughter, and this is Jackson." Said Robbie. "Well, This is my daughter Alyssa, attached to your daughter Miley" They laughed.

"Aly, this is Mr. Stewart." Her mom said. "You can call me Robbie Ray. Jackson, Miles, this is Ms. Dalton."

"You can call me Ms. Renee." she smiled.

At the dinner table Robbie Ray and Renee were talking, and talking, and talking. "Do they EVER stop?" Miley leaned over to Aly and they giggled.

Everyone had finished eating and the parents were still talking. Miley looked at the clock, and it was eight o'clock. "Excuse me, Daddy, Its 8 o'clock." Aly heard her and thought, _'Oh, good, we have to leave anyway.' _"Oh, well, dinner was lovely Renee, but Miley has a tennis lesson tonight. Maybe tomorrow you could join us for dinner?" Robbie asked.

"Sounds wonderful!"

They left and Aly ran upstairs to get ready to be Karina.

Miley walked in her front door and ran upstairs to get ready to be Hannah. Lola walked in her room. "Hey Lilly!" she said pulling on her pants. "Hey Miles. So, what do you think of Aly?"

"She's cool, I had dinner at her house." Miley said putting her wig on. "Really? She didn't invite me?!" Lilly looked sad. "Relax Lils, she lives next door and her mom invited the family when she met my dad."

"Oh, okay, I knew she couldn't like you better!" Lilly smiled and stuck her tongue out. Miley returned the gesture.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver arrived as Hannah, Lola and Mike to the TV studio. "Hey Hannah!" Karina saw her and waved. Hannah went over and gave her a hug. "Oh! Karina, these are my friends Mike and Lola."

"Hey!" said Lola

"Yo." Said Mike.

"Hello! You look kind of familiar. Have I ever met you before?" Karina said.

"I was there at Hannah's concert last night." Lola said. "Oh, must be it."

"Hannah!"

"Colin!" Colin Lasseter came over and shook Hannah's hand. "You must be Karina!" he came over and shook her hand. "Yes Sir, It's nice to meet you."

"Me, It's you that's the hot new topic! We go on in 3 minutes!" he walked off, and Karina and Hannah went into make up.

"Tonight on the show we have Hannah Montana and Karina!" Colin announced, and they walked on and sat down. "Hannah Montana! You've sold millions of CDS and every concert you book sells out! How does it feel?"

"Well, I guess I just have to thank all of my fans and work hard!"

"Wonderful, and Karina. Your first CD debuted at number one on the charts and your concerts are selling out almost as fast as Hannah's! How so YOU feel?"

"Well, like Hannah I have to thank my fans and work hard. It feels great, and I just love making music." Karina replied. "Wow. Two wonderful young ladies. You both did a concert together last night and it was a hit! Do you plan on working together in the future?"

"Well, we're working on it and hope to do it again soon." Hannah answered.

"Great! Well, it was great having you ladies on the show tonight. Hannah Montana and Karina everyone!" The girls got up, shook his hand, and walked off set.

"Hannah! I asked my mom, and she said I can do the concert in North Carolina." She said. "Awesome!" Hannah said as her dad walked up. "Hey! Karina can do the concert!" she said. "Great! It should be fun."

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Karina asked.

"No, I don't think so." He said. "Hannah, we've got to go." He said.

"Okay. Bye Karina!"

"Bye Hannah!"


	4. Mom and Dad

Chapter 4

Mom and Dad

A week had passed, and Aly was sitting at lunch when Lilly came up looking very happy. "Miley! I won them!" she smiled really big. "Won what?" Aly asked.

"Three tickets and backstage passes to Karina's concert tonight!!!"

"You got them?!" Miley asked happily. "Yep! You, Me, and- hey Aly you like Karina! Want to go?" Lilly asked her. "Uh, I can't we're still unpacking." She said.

"Bummer!"

"You don't think your mom would let you skip?" Miley asked. "She won't be home. She has a date tonight."

"Oh, well. Maybe next time." Miley said. "Yeah..."

Miley was walking down the hallway when Jackson ran into her. "Jackson, watch where you're going!"

"Miles, dad has a date tonight! With Ms. Renee! Aly's mom." He said.

"No way! Awesome. Hey, at least we like who he's dating."

Aly saw Jackson and walked over. "Aly! Your mom has a date tonight!"

"Yeah, I know..." She laughed. "No, I know! With our dad!" Miley interrupted.

"Awesome!"

"Hey! Now maybe you can come tonight to the Karina concert!" Miley said. "No, I, Uh, I can't really. I have a lot of stuff to do." Aly was panicking. "Okay, I guess you don't like us." Miley said frowning.

"No! I do! Really. It's just I can't! I have to stay home. I have tickets Hannah Montana concert tomorrow, how about you and Lilly come with me?"

She tried really hard to get off of it.

"I can't, I have stuff tomorrow... It's fine. I'll see you later I guess." Miley said.

"Karina! You're on!" she went on a sang her heart out. She sang all her songs and went off.

"Karina! You have some fans with backstage passes." Her dancer Marc said.

"Hi! I'm Karina!" she said to Miley and Lilly.

"I'm Miley, and this is Lilly." She said.

"Hey! What about me?!" Oliver said. "That's Oliver." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Well, Its nice to meet you all." She smiled. "Will you sign my arm?" Oliver asked.

"Uhm, sure?" Karina laughed and signed his arm, "Karina was totally just here!"

"Will you just sign our CD's?" Lilly asked still looking at Oliver like he was completely crazy. "Sure, here guys."

She signed them. She signed Lilly's "To Lilly, Love Karina."

And she signed Miley's, "To Miley, Love Karina."

"Well, it was great to meet you guys, but I've got to jet!" Karina said.

"Okay. Bye!" They said and she went into her dressing room. "Is it me, or does she keep looking more familiar?" Oliver asked. "You know, I think you're right." Miley said.

"Mom! I'm home!" she came inside and found a note left.

"Honey, hope you had fun tonight! I'll be home late so don't wait up. I left some spaghetti in the oven. Just heat it in the microwave!

Love,

Mom"

Aly went to bed and slept like a rock. She woke up in the morning to her cell phone ringing at 10 am. "Hello?" she answered groggily. "Aly, It's Jackson. What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh Hey Jackson. Nothing. What's up?" she yawned.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?" he asked her.

"Well, I have tickets to a Hannah Montana concert."

"Oh, never mind then." He said. _Was going to ask me on a date?_

"Why?" she asked. "Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, I was thinking maybe a picnic on the beach, but you have plans." Jackson sounded sad.

"Well, I don't have to go to the concert. I've been before, and I can probably give the tickets to my mom to take someone." Aly said.

"Really? You, You'd give up Hannah Montana tickets to hang out with, me?" He sounded surprised. "Yeah." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll meet you by Rico's tonight at about 6?"

"Yeah. See you there."

"DAD! A GIRL SAID YES TO JACKSON!" He yelled running down the stairs. "JACKSON! WHY IS HE TALKING ABOUT HIMSELF IN THIRD PERSON?!" Miley yelled. "Besides, who would say yes to you?" she laughed. "Aly." He smiled satisfied. "But I thought she had tickets to see Hannah Montana."

"She said she'd give them to her mom."

"A girl chose you over Hannah Montana?" Robbie Ray walked in. "What?? A girl gave up Hannah tickets to see Jackson?" he laughed.

"Who is she?"

"Aly!" Miley said. "Jackson. Leave that poor girl alone." Robbie said.

"Ha Ha Ha guys FUNNY!" He said as he went outside.

"Miles, I'm not going to your concert tonight, so stay with Roxy. " Robbie Ray said to his daughter. "Why?"

"I have another date with Ms. Renee."

"You're dating her mom, Jackson's dating her, what am I supposed to do? Date Oliver?!"

Just then Oliver walked in. "What? Miles, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oliver! Aly had tickets to Hannah's concert tonight, but she's giving them up to go on a date with Jackson!" Oliver just started laughing. "I HEARD THAT!" Jackson yelled from outside.

It was Six o'clock, and Aly went to the beach to wait for Jackson. She saw a sign that said "Rico's" and walked over. She felt two hands grab her waist. She turned around startled to see Jackson. "Jackson! Don't scare me like that!"

"I scared you? Really? I'm sorry!"

They found a spot in the sand and Jackson set a blanket down and sat down. Aly sat down too. He brought a picnic basket, and pulled out a bag of PB&J sandwiches. "I hope you like peanut butter." He smiled. "I'm allergic to peanuts." Aly said.

"Great, Stupid Jackson! STUPID!" he said slapping himself in the face. "Jackson, calm down, I was kidding!" Aly started laughing. "Oh, I knew that!".

The night went on and the time went by in what seemed like nothing. "Wow, you really are amazing." Jackson said. "No, You are." Aly said blushing. Jackson was looking at her in the eyes, and she was looking back. He leaned in closer to her, and she leaned in to him. Their lips touched and they fell into a kiss that made fireworks. Literally. They pulled apart and saw that fireworks were actually being shot into the air. Jackson smiled, and Aly kissed him again. She looked down and saw her watch. She pulled away from Jackson. "Crap! It's like 11 o'clock!" She said. "Oh! I'll walk you home. You only live next door."

They grabbed their trash and threw it out, and took the blanket and put it in the basket. Jackson grabbed Aly's hand, and they walked up the beach, and to her door.

"I had an amazing time Jackson."

"Me too." Aly kissed him and he kissed back. "Night."

She said and went into the house. She flipped on the living room light and saw her mom on the couch.

With Jackson's dad...?

"Shit!" She whispered and ran outside. She bumped into Jackson who was standing on her porch still. "What? You miss me already?" He laughed. "No. Well, Yes, But. I, Oh god." She looked terrified. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he said hugging her. "No, just our parents!"


	5. Why are YOU Here?

Chapter 6

Do We Tell Them?

"Miley, do you think Jackson and Aly make a good couple?" Lilly asked Miley as they were in their hotel room. Miley was in the bathroom unpacking. "Yeah, It's a little creepy that she's going to be his sister, but you know, whatever floats their boats."

"Wait!! Sister? What do you mean? Are you related? Is Jackson adopted? Oh Miley I knew he was an alien!" Lilly ran in and hugged Miley.

"Lilly! He's not an alien. Aly is Renee's daughter." She patted her blonde friend on the head.

"Yeah, I know who her mom is, but?? Why does that make her Jackson's sister?"

"Oh sweet niblets! I forgot to tell you?" Miley realized she hadn't told Lilly about her dad and Aly's mom. "Forgot to tell me, what, Miles?" she stopped and gave Miley a weird look. "My dad asked Ms. Renee to marry him! Aly's going to be my sister!"

"What? That's GREAT!" Lilly hugged her. "But, what about Hannah? Does Aly know?"

"No, but I'm going to tell her."

_  
"Nobody's Perfect! I got to work it! Again and again 'til I get it right, Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes, Nobody's perfect" _

Karina's phone rang. "It must be Hannah..." She thought. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Karina! It's Hannah. Are you in Charlotte yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room. We're staying at the Hilton. What about you?"

"We're at the Hilton too. I was wondering if you and your mom wanted to come to dinner tonight. We have reservations at the hotel's restaurant."

"Yeah! Sounds like fun."

"Okay, see you at 7?"

"Uh Huh! Bye Hannah"

"Bye Karina!" Hannah hung up and Aly went to tell her mom. "Mom! Hannah wants to have dinner tonight in the restaurant. The reservations are at seven".

"Okay honey, I'll meet you there. I'm going to go check out the shop and find something to get for Robbie Ray." "Alright, well I'm going swimming."

"Lilly, hurry up! It doesn't take that long to put on your bathing suit!" Miley knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm coming! It's hard to get it on over my shoes!"

"Why don't you take your shoes OFF?"

"Good Idea!"

A few minutes passed and Lilly came out of the bathroom. "FINALLY."

They reached the pool and saw someone was already swimming. Miley and Lilly put down their towels and got into the pool. Aly came above the surface and the other two went under. Aly looked up and saw the two girls' towels and immediately recognized the customized 'Miley' towel that she'd given her. "Shit." She whispered. Miley and Lilly came up, so Aly ducked down under water trying to avoid them. "I wonder if that girl brought goggles." Lilly said and swam over. Aly came up to see Lilly in front of her. "ALY?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Lilly! Wha- Oh my Jonas!" she exclaimed_. 'Crap,Crap,Crap' _Aly thought. What Aly didn't know, was that Miley was thinking the same thing. "What are you doing here?" Lilly asked her. "My aunt said she thought we'd be more comfortable in a hotel. So, she made us reservations here." '_Nice save.' _Aly lied. '_Lie machine' _she thought.

"Oh, well. Sweet. Miley! Look who's here!" Lilly motioned for Miley to come.

Meanwhile, in the gift shop, Ms. Dalton was looking around. She started to back up and get a further view of a mug, and backed into someone. "Oh! Sor-..." It was Robbie Ray. "Renee?"

"Robbie?"

"I thought you were at your sister's house?"

"Well, we uh, I... Robbie, we need to talk. Come with me up to my room. I have something to show you."

He followed her upstairs and into her room. She went into Aly's bag and found Karina's wig. "Robbie, the real reason we're here, is because Aly is Karina." She said showing him the wig. He started laughing. "If you don't believe me, I'll take you to the concert tonight, I-"

"Hone I believe you, I'm laughing for another reason. Come with me." Robbie took her to Miley's room. He went into Miley's bag and found Hannah's wig. "The real reason we're here, is because Miley is Hannah Montana." He said laughing show her the wig. Renee began laughing.

"So, this whole time, our daughters have been living double lives, and friends in both lives, and not known it." Renee said. "I guess so."

"Sweet niblets." Renee said, and Robbie Ray laughed. "So, do we tell them?" Robbie asked.

"Well, we can, but let's wait until the concert."


	6. Do We Tell Them?

Chapter 6

Do We Tell Them?

"Miley, do you think Jackson and Aly make a good couple?" Lilly asked Miley as they were in their hotel room. Miley was in the bathroom unpacking. "Yeah, It's a little creepy that she's going to be his sister, but you know, whatever floats their boats."

"Wait!! Sister? What do you mean? Are you related? Is Jackson adopted? Oh Miley I knew he was an alien!" Lilly ran in and hugged Miley.

"Lilly! He's not an alien. Aly is Renee's daughter." She patted her blonde friend on the head.

"Yeah, I know who her mom is, but?? Why does that make her Jackson's sister?"

"Oh sweet niblets! I forgot to tell you?" Miley realized she hadn't told Lilly about her dad and Aly's mom. "Forgot to tell me, what, Miles?" she stopped and gave Miley a weird look. "My dad asked Ms. Renee to marry him! Aly's going to be my sister!"

"What? That's GREAT!" Lilly hugged her. "But, what about Hannah? Does Aly know?"

"No, but I'm going to tell her."

_  
"Nobody's Perfect! I got to work it! Again and again 'til I get it right, Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes, Nobody's perfect" _

Karina's phone rang. "It must be Hannah..." She thought. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Karina! It's Hannah. Are you in Charlotte yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room. We're staying at the Hilton. What about you?"

"We're at the Hilton too. I was wondering if you and your mom wanted to come to dinner tonight. We have reservations at the hotel's restaurant."

"Yeah! Sounds like fun."

"Okay, see you at 7?"

"Uh Huh! Bye Hannah"

"Bye Karina!" Hannah hung up and Aly went to tell her mom. "Mom! Hannah wants to have dinner tonight in the restaurant. The reservations are at seven".

"Okay honey, I'll meet you there. I'm going to go check out the shop and find something to get for Robbie Ray." "Alright, well I'm going swimming."

"Lilly, hurry up! It doesn't take that long to put on your bathing suit!" Miley knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm coming! It's hard to get it on over my shoes!"

"Why don't you take your shoes OFF?"

"Good Idea!"

A few minutes passed and Lilly came out of the bathroom. "FINALLY."

They reached the pool and saw someone was already swimming. Miley and Lilly put down their towels and got into the pool. Aly came above the surface and the other two went under. Aly looked up and saw the two girls' towels and immediately recognized the customized 'Miley' towel that she'd given her. "Shit." She whispered. Miley and Lilly came up, so Aly ducked down under water trying to avoid them. "I wonder if that girl brought goggles." Lilly said and swam over. Aly came up to see Lilly in front of her. "ALY?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Lilly! Wha- Oh my Jonas!" she exclaimed_. 'Crap,Crap,Crap' _Aly thought. What Aly didn't know, was that Miley was thinking the same thing. "What are you doing here?" Lilly asked her. "My aunt said she thought we'd be more comfortable in a hotel. So, she made us reservations here." '_Nice save.' _Aly lied. '_Lie machine' _she thought.

"Oh, well. Sweet. Miley! Look who's here!" Lilly motioned for Miley to come.

Meanwhile, in the gift shop, Ms. Dalton was looking around. She started to back up and get a further view of a mug, and backed into someone. "Oh! Sor-..." It was Robbie Ray. "Renee?"

"Robbie?"

"I thought you were at your sister's house?"

"Well, we uh, I... Robbie, we need to talk. Come with me up to my room. I have something to show you."

He followed her upstairs and into her room. She went into Aly's bag and found Karina's wig. "Robbie, the real reason we're here, is because Aly is Karina." She said showing him the wig. He started laughing. "If you don't believe me, I'll take you to the concert tonight, I-"

"Hone I believe you, I'm laughing for another reason. Come with me." Robbie took her to Miley's room. He went into Miley's bag and found Hannah's wig. "The real reason we're here, is because Miley is Hannah Montana." He said laughing show her the wig. Renee began laughing.

"So, this whole time, our daughters have been living double lives, and friends in both lives, and not known it." Renee said. "I guess so."

"Sweet niblets." Renee said, and Robbie Ray laughed. "So, do we tell them?" Robbie asked.

"Well, we can, but let's wait until the concert."


	7. Hannah, Meet Your sister, Karina

Chapter 7

Hannah, Meet Your Sister, Karina

"Oh, well. Sweet. Miley! Look who's here!" Lilly motioned for Miley to come.

"Aly! No way! We just keep runnin' into each other!" Miley hugged her. "I know!"

The girls talked and played Marco Polo. Miley had her phone set to go off at 6 to get ready for dinner. Her alarm was set to a Karina song. _"Go LALALA if you've ever been in love, go HAHAHA, if you wanna laugh and get it started, Sing do-re-mi, and cast off the possibility of a broken heart."_

"That's the alarm Lils, we got to go." They all said good bye and left the pool.

Dinner that night was interesting, Robbie Ray and Renee were in disguise, but were still sitting with each other. Karina was staring at Jackson. She didn't know it was Jackson, though, because he was wearing a black wig, and glasses. "I'm Karina." She introduced herself. "I'm,..." he stopped. He'd never actually thought of a name. He looked over to see a roll. "Roll, Mr. Roll." Lola laughed at the end of the table. "Sorry." She coughed to keep from laughing.

They arrived at the coliseum where the concert was, and they went into their dressing rooms. Hannah forgot to ask Karina about doing the song together, so she went to ask. Hannah knocked on Karina's door and didn't wait for an answer. She went in talking "Karina, I was thinking we could do your song tonight, how about,-" she stopped and her jaw dropped seeing Karina sitting there without her wig, exposed as Aly.

"Al-... Karina?!" she said trying not let out that she knew who she was.

"Hannah! Oh, my. Uh!" she panicked throwing the wig on.

"You're, the hair, its?" Hannah tried so hard not to say Alyssa.

"Yes, it's fake. I- I-, I just didn't want to dye my real hair! I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone!" Karina lied. "Don't worry A- Karina, your secrets safe with me,.. But uh, about the song... Do you want to do your song 'Okay' tonight?" Hannah tried to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah, Thanks. I've got to finish getting ready though,"

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while then." Hannah said leaving the room. Lola bumped into her and he jumped. "Hannah! What's wrong? You're all, shaky!"

"I'm uh I'm just nervous!" she lied. She promised Aly, well, Karina she'd keep the wig secret. But there was so much more than the wig she knew.

"Nervous? Hannah Montana nervous?!" Lola laughed. "That's a good one Miles, no really. What's the matter?"

"Really! I'm nervous okay?"

"Okay... Just uh, calm down. You can do it. Kay?"

"Yeah." Hannah sat down.

Back in Karina's room, Aly was getting dressed. Her cell phone rang. It was her mom. "Hello?" Aly said in a shaky voice.

"Hey sweetie, I'm at the hotel and I can't find Karina's braided purple belt anywhere! Can you go without it?" she asked.

"Uh, Yeah, But mom..." She said.

"What is it sweetheart? I can keep looking if its really that important."

"No, it's just, Hannah saw me without my wig!" she half whispered into the phone.

"Well... Uh, honey, We'll talk about it later, I guess, what did you tell her?"

"I said that I just didn't want to dye my real hair."

"Nice save." She laughed. "Don't worry honey, as long as she doesn't know your name it's fine. I'll see you later. Bye sweetie." Her mom wasn't very worried. (Obviously because she already knew that Robbie knew.)

"Bye Mom." Karina hung up the phone and finished getting ready.

"Ms. Karina you're on!" said a stage manager. She went on, and had a blast at her concert.

After the concert ended, she said goodbye to Hannah and went back to the hotel. "How was the concert honey?" her mom asked when she got to the room. She peeled off her wig and crashed onto the bed. "I can't believe Hannah saw me without my wig." She sighed. "It's okay, really!" her mom said. Just then, Ms. Dalton's phone rang. It was Robbie. "Renee, I've got Hannah and Lola in my room. Bring Karina."

"Put your wig back on sweetie. Hannah wants to see you. Their room's across the hallway." They went out and knocked on the door. Robbie answered. Karina went into the room. "Hey Karina!" Lola said waving.

"Hey Lola, Hey Hannah, Hey, uh Mr. Roll" she said trying not to laugh herself.

"Hannah, Karina, we've got a few things to discuss." Robbie Ray said.

"On the count of three. Everyone in this room is to take their wig off." Renee said.

"One, Two Three." At that moment every single person in the room took off a wig.

"Miley?"

"Aly?"

"Lilly?"

"Aly!"

"Karina?"

"Jackson!"

"Mr. Roll?"

This just spiraled off like a cheesy scene from a movie. "Karina, meet your soon to be sister Hannah, Miley meet your soon to be sister Aly." Robbie Ray said.

"Miley? You're Hannah?"

"Aly? You're Karina?"

"Wow, I'm dating Karina?"

"Jackson, shut up!" Lilly, Aly, and Miley all said at once. Lilly, Aly, and Miley all laughed and got in one big group hug. "I guess we can't fight about who sells more records!" Miley said. "Yeah! But, this is so weird! I mean, wow..." Lilly laughed.

"I guess Hannah and Karina were just meant to perform together!"


	8. The Wedding

-1**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Hannah Montana. I own Karina and her lyrics :_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The Wedding

_**One Month Later**_

"But your back into it Jackson!" Aly said as Jackson carried a box of hers. "You're lucky I like you so much, or I'd have to drop this box and kick you." Jackson smiled at her. "Well, I guess I'll just have to push you."

"You wouldn't. It is _your_ box anyway."

"Yeah, filled with all of the stuffed animals _you_ gave me!" She laughed at him.

"Oh, you're bad."

"Aly, Jackson, stop flirting and get to work!" Miley said carrying boxes. They were moving Aly and Renee into the Stewart's house. It was only next door, but it was harder than it looked. "Alyssa! How many boxes do you have?" Oliver said carrying another one her boxes. "Just about 49 bazillion!" she laughed. "What?!" Oliver got wide-eyed.

"Relax Oken, it's a joke. I had a lot of stuff! There's only like 3 boxes left."

"Where do you want us to put them?" Lilly asked.

"I guess we can start piling them over there." Aly answered.

"Well, we're all moved in!" Renee said as she, Robbie, Jackson, Miley, Lilly, Aly, and Oliver sat on the couches and floor. "Yeah. It's just in time too." Jackson said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

" The wedding is in two days, and then Ms. Renee and Dad leave for the Bahamas for a week!" Miley answered.

**2 days later**

"Miley, Aly! We HAVE to leave for the church like now!" Jackson pounded on the bathroom door. "Jackson, just because you already put your make-up on doesn't mean we're ready!" Miley yelled. Aly and her began to giggle as Aly was curling Miley's hair.

"DAD! YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD NOTICE THE BLUSH!" Jackson stomped off whining.

"Wow, I was just kidding!" Miley laughed. "Oh well, he's always been a little weird." Aly sighed. "Yeah. But you're the one dating him."

"So? He's your brother."

"He's yours too!" Miley laughed so hard she fell out of her chair.

"Miles! God, you spazz!" Aly laughed helping her up. "MILES! ALYSSA! LETS GO" This time it was Robbie Ray.

In the car on the way to the church, Jackson had his face buried Miley's seat in front of him. "Jackson! You're getting blush all over the seat, stop it!" Aly playfully hit his shoulder.

"Dad!"

"_Dad!" _Aly whined making fun of him. Miley laughed and reached in the backseat to give her a high five.

"Kids, While we're gone, I've talked to Ms. Truscott and Mrs. Oken, and they've agreed to let Lilly and Oliver to stay over, and keep you guys in check. That means Oliver will watch Jackson. You guys know what we mean!" Miley and Aly started laughing. What they knew that Jackson and Robbie didn't know, was that Miley _liked _Oliver, and that should be an interesting week.

"You kids still have to go to school!"

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"Miley!" Lilly waved as Miley went down the aisle with the bridesmaids escorted by Oliver. "Aly!" Lilly waved at her too. Jackson turned around to Lilly.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?"

"HI JACKSON!" she yelled making a scene. Aly, Lilly, and Miley all laughed, because Jackson's Aunt Dolly reached out and hit him on the arm, scolding him.

The procession went on, ended in:

_"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"_

_**Later, At the reception:**_

"Miley!" she heard a voice behind her as she was getting a plate of cheese.

**(Yes, CHEESE.) **

She turned around to see Oliver. "Oh, hey Oliver!" she smiled. He was looking snazzy in his tuxedo. "Wow, you look amazing." He said looking at her long powder blue dress. "You look pretty good yourself." She smiled. "Thanks. My mom says Lilly and I will staying at your house all this week."

"Oh yeah. Ms. Renee and my dad say that you and Lilly need to keep Jackson, Aly and me in check. I think they just want Jackson and Aly monitored." Miley said and they both laughed.

"Well, I think we'll help, but it's still probably not the best idea. You, Lilly, and Aly together? Three screaming girls, two pop stars? Then me and Jackson, two mature and manly men? What are we supposed to do?" Oliver said.

"Two manly men? Yeah, okay, you guys will probably be playing guitar hero in your underwear and drawing people on your stomachs!" Miley laughed popping some cheese in her mouth. She realized it hat jalapenos in it, and spit it out, "HOT CHEESE." She cried.

Oliver giggled, but ran and got her some water. "Here Miles." She drank it. "Thanks." She said looking embarrassed. Just then, on the dance floor, 'Rockstar', by Hannah Montana come on. Oliver looked over and saw Jackson, Lilly, and Aly jumping around dancing. "Look over there." Oliver said pointing. "Nice." Miley chuckled.

Wanna join 'em?" Oliver asked sticking his hand out. Miley blushed and took his hand.

**About 2 hours of dancing later, "**They're throwing the bouquet!" Lilly said grabbing Aly and Miley's hands pulling them off the dance floor. Renee turned around and threw the bouquet behind her. The crowd of girls scrambled around on the ground for about thirty seconds, until Miley emerged with the bouquet.

She got up, fixed her dress and went over to Oliver. "Well, I'm getting married next." She smiled. "Too bad you don't even have a boyfriend." He laughed and nudged her with his elbow. She turned and was facing him. His eyes fluttered up and down from her eyes and lips, as did her eyes. He inched in closer, and he grabbed her face and kissed her. Behind them, "Lilly! Jackson!" Aly whispered pointing at Miley and Oliver. They started clapping until everyone was. The blushed and pulled apart.

Robbie Ray and Renee got into a limo and pulled away, and then Miley, Lilly, Jackson, Aly, and Oliver all got into Lilly's mom's Range Rover, and went back to Miley, Jackson, and Aly's house.

"This should be a fun week!"


	9. Francesca

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana in anyway, shape, or form. I do however, own a Hannah Montana wig that I wore at the mall today.

**A/N:** Thanks to T-Sizzle for the movie names!

-1

Chapter 9

After a long week of school, Jackson, Oliver, Miley, Lilly, and Aly were setting down to watch a movie on Friday night.

"So, do you guys wanna watch 'Clueless', or 'Mean Girls'?", Lilly asked. "Ewh! How about 'Rocky V', or 'Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith?'" Jackson said pushing Lils out of the way. "Don't push!" Aly said hitting Jackson in the leg. The door bell rang.

"Must be the pizza." Miley mumbled getting up and going to the door.

"That'll be $16 please." The pizza guy said. Miley looked at his name tag to see that it said _'Josephine'. _"Thanks, Josephine?" she said noticing that it was a girl's name.

"Actually, it's Tyler. I got stuck with it on a dare." He laughed handing her the pizza. "Well, Tyler... Have a good night." Miley gave him a $20 and closed the door. Miley put the pizza on the coffee table. "Okay, I'll put them all under the table, and Aly can pick one without looking. Fair?" Jackson said.

"Fair" they all replied. Aly reached under the coffee table, and pulled out 'Mean Girls'. Oliver and Jackson groaned to the fact that they were stuck with a chick flick. Lilly gave her a high five and they laughed at the boys. "No fair! That _had_ to have been rigged!" Oliver pouted. "Blame Jackson, he's the one who said **I** should pick!" Aly laughed kissing Jackson on the cheek. "Psh, whatever. Just put the movie in so that I can go to sleep." Oliver said yawning. "Aw. Ollie! Don't you want to watch Lindsay Lohan?" Miley laughed. "Fine. But only for you." Oliver said sarcastically but smiling at Miley. The movie started and somehow, the boys managed to suffer through it. They even laughed a little.

The ending credits came on, and Jackson said, "Well, that was actually cool." Oliver laughed and said, "I'm sorry, we're going to have to revoke your manly license now." . Jackson cowered in fear and Oliver took one of his shoes, went to the kitchen, and put it in the freezer. "Hey! You'll stink up the iiice creaaam!" Lilly whined getting up to go save the ice cream. Miley just laughed and got an idea. "How about we play a game?" she smiled. "What kind of a game?" Aly smiled, reading Miley's mind. "Truth or dare?"

"Totally." Aly smiled. Lilly came back, and the all formed a circle.

"Alright, Here's a few rules.

1. Whatever happens in here, stays in here.

2. Anything goes. ANYTHING.

3. If you lie on a truth, you lose you ability to pass a dare. If you've already passed, you have to choose dare, and it will SUCK.

4. You can pass on ONE dare. ONLY one, so choose wisely." Miley said grinning.

"Okay. Jackson, you'll go first because you're a girl now." Aly said trying not to laugh,... much. "Truth or dare?" Miley asked. He was still feeling brave, for a girl. "Dare." He said with a serious look on his face. Lilly, Miley, and Aly got into a circle to brainstorm a dare. They emerged all grinning, and Jackson wasn't feeling so brave anymore.

"Alright lover boy. We dare you to make out with Oliver until we say to stop." Lilly broke the news. "Ew! No way! I pass." He scoffed. "Are you sure? We've got WAY worse planned. Besides, don't be a damn pussy." Miley said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I can't curse in my own house when my parents aren't around?" Aly just laughed and said, "Whatever, Go Jackson!" she pushed him towards Oliver. Jackson closed his eyes and puckered up. His lips collided with Oliver's and they kissed. They just sat there with their lips touching, but not anything else. "Come on guys, that doesn't count. That's NOT making out." Lilly laughed. Jackson wrapped his arms round Oliver's neck and their lips began to move more. Aly and Miley sat there amazed as they saw Jackson's tongue go into Oliver's mouth. They were giggling until Oliver put his hands on Jackson waist and started to inch up his shirt. "You guys can stop now!" Lilly was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. They didn't. They kept going, and now Jackson and Oliver's shirts were both off. "Ohmigod, are they enjoying it?" Aly whispered to Lilly and Miley. "JACKSON!" Miley whistled. He jumped off of Oliver and shuffled his shirt back on. Oliver did the same. "What the hell was that?" Aly asked looking bewildered. "Sorry, we uh, got carried away." Oliver said blushing redder than a beet.

"Yeah... Anyway... Aly, Truth or dare?" Lilly said shaking her head trying to erase the mental images of Jackson and Oliver that would no doubt scar her for life. "Dare?"

She said scared of what had come form the last dare. "Okay, we've got an easy one for you, because you had to watch that." Miley said. "Dial that 867-5309 number, and ask for Francesca." Lilly said. Aly just started laughing because she knew why they picked that.

One time someone called her cell phone and asked for Francesca. Apparently her old number belonged to an old lady named Francesca, who is dead now.

She dialed the number, and what sounded like an old Asian man answered the phone. "Hew woo? Chinese Express?" he had one of weirdest accents. "Yes, is Francesca there?" she said seriously, but with Lilly and Miley laughing in the background. "Howl don one moment peas... Fancheshha?" he yelled. "Sowwy, she not woking today, may I take a message?"

"No thank you." She answered and hung up. "Oh my god! Someone actually named Francesca worked there!" Oliver said as everyone was laughing hysterically. Once they had all calmed down and stopped laughing, it was Oliver's turn. "Truth or Dare?" Jackson asked him. That was a dangerous question. "Truth."

Under her breath, Lilly muttered "wimp..." Oliver ignored it, and just went on. "Okay, Oliver, did you enjoy making out with me?" Jackson asked making mocking kissy faces at him. "Yes Jackson, It was so hot!" he said. Jackson got up and ran behind the couch. "EXACTLY!" Oliver yelled over the couch, and Jackson ran again and hid behind Aly. "Anyway,... Lilly! Your turn." Aly smiled, thinking up devious plans. "Dare."

Aly and Miley put their heads together and thought of something that was so explicit, it better never leave the house...


	10. Asleep on the Coffee Table

_**AN: **__Hey EVERYONE! Sorry it's been ages since I've updated ANY of my stories. I've been busy as a mofo with school. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I'm going to add another element to the plot to keep it from sucking. XD_

_Love,_

_Kaylan _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**_

After a few dares involving licking the television, Aly, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and Miley fell asleep.

Lilly rolled over and bumped her head on the coffee table. She groaned, "Awe man." She looked around to see the clock said 11:05.

"What time did we go to bed last night?" Jackson said waking up.

"I think about 2?" Lilly yawned getting up. She looked to the couch and saw Aly and Miley were on the pull out bed. Oliver was on top of the coffee table, and she'd been next to it. Jackson got up also and laughed when he saw Oliver. Oliver awoke "Huh?" dazed hearing Jackson. He rolled over and fell off of the coffee table.

"Good Morning sleeping doofus." Jackson leaned over Oliver.

"Ha ha ha laugh it up guys. Like you've never woken up on a coffee table before." Lilly and Jackson laughed.

"Whatever. You guys want some breakfast, I can make a mean batch of pancakes!" Lilly said.

Lilly was in the kitchen making some pancakes and Aly went upstairs to take a shower. Miley woke up and went upstairs and crashed on her bed. Aly and Miley's room were connected with a bathroom in the middle. Miley heard Aly singing in the shower.

_"__I'm unusualNot so typicalWay too smart to be waiting aroundTai chi practicingSnowboard championI could fix the flat on your carI might even be a rock starI might even be a rock star"_

Miley smiled and laughed. That song was true about both of them. Miley opened her nightstand drawer, and pulled out a photo. She looked at the picture and her eyes started to water. It was her, her dad, and her mom. She remembered her mom and how she used to braid her hair and pick out her clothes. She sighed, put the picture back in the drawer and rolled back over and closed her eyes. "Hiyaaaaaa!" Oliver pounced on the bed beside her. "Comedown stairs! Lils made pancakes!" He smiled at her.

"I'm coming. I just wanted to throw some clothes on." Oliver just sat there.

"Which means you need to leave?" she laughed at him. "Oh yeah." Oliver smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Miley pulled out a red and white tank top and a pair of blue knee length shorts and threw them on. She heard the shower faucets squeak off.

Aly went into her new room and looked around at all the boxes that were still unpacked. She was in just her towel. Aly dropped her towel to put on her underwear and her door opened.. "Aly, Lilly's making panca-. Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" He said shielding his eyes. "Jackson! I was just getting dressed." Aly blushed very red. She grabbed her towel and covered up with it. "I'll just uh. Leave now." He said turning around to leave. "No!" she let escape from her throat. She bit her lip in disbelief of what she'd just said. "What?" Jackson turned back around surprised.

"You don't _have _to leave." She smiled. Jackson walked over to her and kissed her.

"Why should I stay?" He smiled. She kissed him again and then dropped her towel.

"Where's Jackson and Aly?" Miley asked between pancake bites. "I don't know. I'll go check up stairs."

Lilly ran up the stairs and heard a moan. She stopped in her tracks. "Oh GOD." Lilly heard coming from Aly's room. "Oh god." Lilly repeated for a completely different reason. She went into Miley's room and then the bathroom and peeked into Aly's room.


	11. Fast Forward

_**AN: **__Hey everybody! Its sad to say, but this the next chapter is the LAST one!! NOOO!_

_The sequel will appear shortly. The title is TBA (To be announced). Thanks for everyone's support and reviews!_

_Love,_

_Kaylan _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**_

"Uh Guys... I found them." Lilly said still shocked. "Oh good. Are they coming?" Oliver asked getting more pancakes. "Well Jackson is..."

"What about Aly?" Miley asked.

"I don't think she can." Lilly laughed, still scarred for life from what she'd just seen.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked confused. "Well, they're kind of well... Incapacitated?" She didn't know how to put it. "Lilly just spit it out!!" Miley said also confused. Lilly decided to just tell Miley through a whisper.

"Aly is with Jackson, doing the no pants dance." Miley started laughing very hard.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Jackson." Aly smiled looking at him and laying her head on his chest. "Aly." He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Jackson, did we just?"

"Oh, yeah I think we did." He smiled bigger.

"Did we use a..?"

"No. I don't think we did." His smile faded.

"Shit."

"Miley, what'd Lilly say?!" Oliver still wanted to know what was going on.

"Nothing!!" Lilly and Miley snapped at him. "I'm going to go see what they're up to!" Oliver announced triumphantly.

Miley and Lilly just sniggered as he made his way up the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Aly? Jackson? You in there?"

"Oh shit..." Jackson whispered. "Go through the bathroom into Miley's room!"

"Yeah! I'm in here. I just got out of the shower. I'm uh getting dressed." Aly laughed putting her clothes on. She threw Jackson his clothes in the bathroom.

"Where's Jackson?" Oliver asked.

"He's in Miley's room."

"I wonder what Oliver found when he went up there." Lilly said laughing.

"I don't know. I didn't hear any girly screams."

"Aly wouldn't scream."

"I meant Oliver." Miley said. Lilly gave her a high five and they laughed. Just then Aly came down the stairs. "Morning guys." She smiled and sat down.

"Hey Alyssa." Lilly said very serious.

"Hello Lillian...?" Aly was confused. Miley just started laughing.

"What's going on you goons?" Aly finally asked.

"Where's Jackson?" Miley asked. This made Lilly laugh harder.

"He's upstairs. Why?"

"No reason." Lilly and Miley were on the floor laughing.

"Lilly! Miley! What's so damn funny?"

Lilly got up. "Well. I know where Jackson is."

"Yeah, because I just told you!"

"No... I saw you." Lilly said shivering remembering the odd sight. Aly's face was stricken with embarrassment and terror.

"Aw man Lils." Aly buried her face in her hands.

"This is going to be a LONGG week."

_**6 Days Later**_

A car door slammed outside the Stewart's house. "Miley! Jackson! Aly! Your parents are home!" Lilly and Oliver yelled up the stair case as they peeked out the window. Jackson, Mikley, and Aly ran downstairs and waited for the door to open.

"Kids we're home!" Renee yelled pulling her suitcases through the door. Aly ran to her and gave her hug. Miley did the same. Robbie Ray came in and opened his arms for a hug, and found none waiting. "Yeah, I see how it is." Jackson laughed and gave his dad a hug.

"Help us get unloaded."

_**Two months Later**_

Two months passed along with concerts, school, living as a new family, and summer vacation was here. Aly and Miley were at the beach riding boogie boards over the waves when Aly felt a pang in her stomach. "Ow!" she let out a sharp cry and fell off the board. She was dragged under by a large wave. "Aly!" Miley cried. Aly came up and spit out a mouth full of salt water. "Aly! Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just got a cramp."

That night, Aly was laying on her bed and she felt another sharp pang. She got up and went to her calendar. Her eyes went wide when she saw it.

"Oh... Fuck."

_**1 MORE month later**_

Miley was sitting in her room watching _Hairspray_ when Aly came in. "Hey Miles... Can I talk to you?" she said meekly.

"Yeah. What's up?" Miley paused right on Link Larkin. Aly sat down and started to speak, but couldn't.

"Alyssa? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Miley asked getting up and going over to the floor where she was sitting.

"Remember last month when I had a stomach pain when we were at the beach?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, when we went home, I checked the calendar, and it was time for my period. I waited a few days and it never came. It was the second time. It hadn't come the last month either. I was worried, so I went out and got a pregnancy test." Aly started crying.

"Aly?"

"It was positive, so I took another one. It was too." She cried harder.

"Aly... I-"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I can see the headlines now! 'Karina knocked up!' or 'Is Karina getting big or what?!'" Aly was hyperventilating.

"Aly, it's going to be okay! Calm down. I'm here for you." Miley said to her rocking her back and forth.


	12. I am Too

_**AN: **__Hey everybody! Its sad to say, but this is the LAST chapter of TOPS. The sequel will appear shortly. The title is __**Definitely Bigger Than Us**_._ Thanks for everyone's support and reviews!_

_Love,_

_Kaylan _

Aly had calmed down and wasn't crying as hard anymore. "Miley. What am I going to do?"

"Well, who knows about it?"

"Just you. You're my best friend and I wanted to tell you first." Aly smiled through her tears.

Miley smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "Thank you. You need you tell your mom though."

"I know... I just don't want her to be disappointed."

"It's hard. But you need to."

"I will."

"Aly? Miles? Are you in there?" a voice asked at the door. "Yes? Who is it?" Miley asked wiping Aly's face. "Lilly. Can I come in or what?"

"Oh yeah. Come on." Lilly walked in dressed as Lola. "Hey guy- Guys? Are you ready? Because, you don't look like it!"

"Oh god! We forgot!" Aly said looking at Miley. Hannah and Karina had a concert in Visalia. "Oh crap! we've got to get ready. Uh, Lils? Will you help Karina get ready? She needs help, and I have to get ready too." Miley said. "Yeah sure."

Miley mouthed "TELL HER" to Aly as they went to the bathroom. "Okay. So what are you wearing tonight?" Lola asked her. "Uh, I hadn't really thou-" she bent over and ran to the toilet. Morning sickness, in the afternoon. "Oh my god! Karina? Aly?! Are you okay?" Lola said holding her hair back. "Yeah, I've gotten used to it."

"Why... What? Aly? Are you... Bulimic?" Lola asked shocked.

"No! No... That's stupid. I'd never do that." She laughed at Lola. "Well, then what do you mean you've gotten used to it?" Lola was confused. "Aly? Have you been crying?"

"Yeah, I have... but, I'm okay now. I'll be fine..." She said and went into her room to get an outfit. "Alyssa! What is going on?" Lola was getting frustrated.

"Lilly I'm pregnant! Okay? Got it?! I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!" she said and fell down. "Oh my god ALY!" she helped her up.

"Okay,

1. Oh my Jonas! your pregnant?!

2. that falling thing has to stop because

3. Oh my Jonas your pregnant!"

Aly started laughing again. Lilly was crazy and could always make her laugh. "Yes, now I need to get ready. I'll tell you everything." She said. Aly got up, got ready, and went to her concert.

The next morning, Aly awoke and felt the urge to pray to the porcelain god. She groaned and got back in the bed. A knock came to her door. "Come in!" she tried to act normal, despite being well, not.

It was her mother. "Hey Aly, we're having a family meeting downstairs. Will you please come down?"

"Yes mama. I'll be right there.

"Now kids, your mother and I wanted to tell you together," Robbie Ray said. "Yes, well. Aly, Miley, Jackson... I'm pregnant!" Renee said happily. "Oh mom!" Miley and Aly gave her a hug. Miley looked at Aly. Aly looked at Miley. The look Miley gave her said to **tell now. **Aly's look said **damn it.**

"WELL. Now that that's out of the way. Does anyone else have something to say?" Robbie Ray asked. "Yeah... I do... Mom. I am too." Aly swallowed hard and bit her lip. Renee's face went pale. "What are you too... sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Pregnant..." She said. Jackson's face went red. Robbie Ray looked at Jackson. Miley looked at her mom. Her mom looked at Aly. Renee rose and gave her daughter a hug. "It's alright baby... We'll get through this together." Aly started crying again.

"What am I going to do?" she asked through the tears.

"Well... Does the father know?" Robbie Ray asked forgetting who she was dating. Everyone gave him a funny look. "Oh... Yeah." He said and looked back at Jackson. "Uh, I guess we better let them talk?" Robbie said motioning for everyone to leave and let Aly and Jackson talk.

"So. I guess it's mine?" he said.

"Yeah." She said stopping crying. Jackson grabbed her and hugged her tight. He held her and she let it out. "Baby. It's okay."

"No it's not! I'm sixteen! I'm too young. This can't be happening to me!"

"Alyssa Dalton I love you!... and we'll get through this!" he said looking her in the eyes. "You,... You do?"

"Yes, Aly. I love you." He said. He took her face and kissed her harder than he ever had before.

Through her tears, there was joy. She knew it _was _going to be okay.

"Jackson... I love you too."


End file.
